Update 0.12.1
Update 0.12.1 was an update for . It is also widely called The Nether Update. It was released for Fire OS and Amazon on September 4th, 2015, for Windows Phone Store and App Store on September 8th, 2015, and on September 9th, 2015 for the Google Play Store. Additions General *Hunger *The Nether **Nether Portals ***can be up to 23 x 23 blocks *Controller Support *Experience Points **Enchanting ***Requires Lapis Lazuli *Weather *More Difficulty Modes **Easy **Hard *New Sounds **PC Damage sounds **Breaking block **Flowing Water and Lava **Climbing Ladders **Shearing Sheep **Ghasts now have sounds **Grass, wood, stone, and most other blocks have a new sound when walked on *More Movement **Sprinting (Running) **Sneaking (Crouching) *Critical Hits **Achieved by attacking mid-air. Blocks *Enchantment Table ** The book has block luminosity *Anvils *Brewing Stand *Quartz Ore *Nether Brick Fence *Flower Pots *Soul Sand Items *Potions *Mob Heads ** Icons are not in 3D. ***They are not equippable (later became equippable in Update 0.14.0) *Golden Carrots *Glistering Melon *Golden Apples *Nether Wart *Spider Eye *Ghast Tear *Fermented Spider Eye *Poisonous Potato *Blaze Rod *Golden Nuggets Generated Structures *Nether Fortresses *Glowstone Clusters Mobs Passive *Ocelots **Tamable using Fish Neutral *Iron Golems *Snow Golems ** Snow Golem's head appears as a Jack O' Lantern ***Can still be created using a Pumpkin *Wither Skeletons **Wither Jockey *Blaze *Ghasts *Zombie Villager **Baby Zombie Villager *Charged Creepers **Spawns when lightning strikes within 5 blocks of a Creeper Tweaks General *Removal of Nether Reactor Core *Option to disable auto-jump *Buttons for Sneaking and Jumping *Button for taming Ocelots. *Third Person (Front Mode) View *Ladders now have sounds Blocks/Items *Updated Boat icon, showing paddles *Different Boat icons for different wood types * Snow now obeys gravity *Blocks related to Nether Reactor will only be decorational *Leather is now used in Book recipes *Wooden Doors can be stacked up to 64 *Quartz Pillars can be placed horizontally *Packed Ice has new texture *If broken, the Nether Reactor Core drops 6 iron and 3 diamonds instead of itself *Mobs in Monster Spawners can be wearing armor *Dead Bushes sometimes drop Sticks when broken *Cannot break blocks using a Sword in Creative Mode World Generation * Leaves in Taiga Biomes appear frost covered when its snowing *Magma Cubes and Ghasts now spawn naturally in the Nether *Slimes now have particle effects when jumping *Mobs drop experience upon death *Mobs have a sizzling effect when extinguished *Hostile Mobs can wear armor and hold items *Zombies can break down Wooden Doors in Hard Difficulty *Villagers can use doors *Farmer Villagers can plant Seeds *Villagers can now breed *Villagers now have an improved AI *Zombies can now infect Villagers *Zombies now drop iron ingots *Mobs can be named by renaming its spawn egg using an anvil Food *Food will effect the hunger bar instead of the health bar Creative Inventory For Brewing Purposes *Gunpowder *Redstone *Glowstone Dust *Magma Cream *Sugar *Rabbit's Foot *Fermented Spider Eye Other *Slimeball *Bottles o' Enchanting *All Minerals, Food, Armor *Other Items (Sticks, String, etc.) *Enchanted Books Spawn Eggs *Ghast Spawn Egg *Blaze Spawn Egg *Ocelot Spawn Egg Video Gallery Please Click Here Category:Updates